fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan le Fay
Morgan le Fay '(モルガンルフェイ, ''Morugan ru Fei), known as the 'Enchantress '(黒妖婦,'' Yōfo''), is a legendary figure in the history of Earth Land as she is one of the many half-sisters of King Arthur and the most significant one, infamous as the only student of the Sage of the Dark Ones, Merlin, and eventually being branded as the '''Weaver of Demise (機屋の終焉, Hataya no Shuuen), due to being the prime contributor to the downfall of Arthur's kingdom, as well as a mortal enemy of Nimue and Guinevere, and the woman who defiled the silver lake to become immortal. Morgan is feared as the Black Fairy (黒仙女, Kurosenjo), a title passed on to her by Merlin, giving her the role of someone who dominates the "darkness of magic". She is also known as the one who cursed Guinevere and Sir Lancelot, and turned her nephew Sir Gawain into her "sword", thus becoming her obedient servant. She was sealed by Nimue who turned her into a blade and threw into the bottom of the lake where she has become the areas power source after having stealing its original power. Appearance Morgan is described throughout legend as a "wicked beauty", being on par with the Queen Guinevere's beauty, and only surpassed by Nimue. In every legend she is always accompanied by the motif of crows and darkness, being treated as a walking omen who can bring no good to anyone. In reality, Morgan would appear normal for the most part with the exception of her pointy, elf-like ears, and her red eyes, with deep red pupils, due to her mother being an elf while her father was a human. She possesses dark coloured hair that is spiky and slicked back, exposing her forehead, with two strands of hair infront of her face, while the rest of her long hair is tied into a ponytail that barely reaches the middle of her back. She is most known for pulling wicked expressions that showcase her less favourable side, though can still maintain a calm, and even friendly face when she puts her mind to it. Morgan possesses a pale complexion, with a slender figure, and on her skin, she was branded with the "inverse brand" (裏烙印, urarakuin) by Merlin, a black tattoo that resembles demonic, blades and eyes, going on her left, from her arm, to her abdomen and waist, and down to her left leg. Said branding is the proof of her role as the Black Fairy, and what gives her the ability to utilize "Inverse Fairy", the magic taught to her by Merlin. Morgan evidently takes pride in her teacher's gift and the tattoo, not shying away from showing it to cement her status as the Black Fairy. As for her attire, Morgan wears a black themed attire that is described as a dress of sorts, with a strip that exposes her right leg, as well as a hole that exposes her stomach and a strip that exposes her cleavage. The end of the sleeves, as well as the collar of the top possesses dark grey feathers. In addition, Morgan wears a white belt around her waist, where she possesses a scabbard and sword, both having no magical significance and being plain sword and scabbard. Finally, she wears black boots, and isn't known for possessing any undergarments. When sealed and turned to a sword, Morgan possesses a plain look, typical for a broadsword, yet what distinguishes it from others is the inverse brand is still visible and present on the sword's blade, which is how she is told apart from the other swords. Personality Equipment Morgan (モルガン, Morugan): Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Inverse Fairy Advanced Magic Arts Trivia *Morgan is obviously based off Morgan le Fay of Arthurian Legends. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Elf Category:Human